The kids
by HatterKing222
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have three kids Inuyasha doesn't know until someone knew falls down the well. Story better than summary.
1. Triplets

Hatter: we dont own Inuyasha

King:I can't belive I'm saying this but he is right we dont own it.

Hatter:I wish we did

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Inuyasha" I said I was a fool<em> _back then but I was a thrilled fool when I heard the sweet words I hoped for whispered into my ear..._

"_I love you too Kagome" he kissed my lips, cheeks, trailed kisses down my neck. _It was the most wonderful night of my life I can still feel the caress of his hand on my bare back and lower... I shivered at my own thoughts and continued to remember for that night was the reason for my current situation_ ... I let pure instinct take over and gave him something I probably shouldn't have... my virginity. The next thing I knew I lay there with him sleeping in the nude beside me...HOT_... and I still think so! Anyway _I left just got dressed and left thinking if he met what he said he would come after me he never did._ Now I am in labor a at home birth at 17 years old.

"Triplets! Kagome Triplets!" That is what I heard five, six... I lost count of how many hours since I went into labor. My god it hurt to much I'm surprised I could still count to six! I shore as hell couldn't count to seven. But then I looked at my kids a little boy with silver hair... like his dad, and dark eyes like me, and two little girl with dark hair like mine but her daddy's ears and eyes. At the sight of those three children my heart filled with pride, joy and sadness. They all look so much like there father I cried all the pain out of my heart later that day so I didn't carry it with me as I rased the kids I was gifted to have. Kajika, Sara, and Yuki.

"Why didn't you come for me Inuyasha?"

(Inuyasha's POV)

Nine months ago was the best night of my life I spent it with the perfect girl. My girl Kagome well I thought she was my girl she had told me she loved me and the next morning she was gone. I didn't worried about it she said she loved me so she would come back right? My hopes were in vain and it broke my heart she never came back.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Shippo was sitting on my head in his voice I could hear he was actually worried about me.

" Yes I'm fine now get out of my hair!" I got up and shook him off "I'm going for a walk" I walked aimlessly for a long time thinking about Kagome what I thought we had. I soon ended up at the well I wanted to talk to her to see her I always went after her when she didn't come back why do I fell like I cant this time? I looked down the well I felt the pain of having her gone sting my heart and fill my eyes.

"Men don't cry Men don't cry!" I repeated to myself but I started to cry any way "Why did you leave!" I pounded the ground until I could see my own blood on the ground. "Why?" I whispered " I'm coming for you Kagome" I couldn't take it I hade to try I jumped down the well it didn't work I was still in my time. "This must be why she didn't come back!" I told my self and later I told everyone else to. Some how this made me feel worse than her not loving me because this way she would not come back and I couldn't find her I would never see her again this way and how I wanted to see her evan for a second evan if it was to tell me to sit I wanted to but I never would never again. from that day on every day I went to the well hoping that she might come back I never told any one though I always slipped away from every one and every thing unnoticed.

(Kagome's POV)

(Three years later)

"Yuki don't pull on Kajika's ears how would you like it if she pulled on your ears?"

"Sorry mommy" Yuki said letting go of his sisters ears

"Mommy can we pull on his ears now?" the two girls said at the same time.

"No girls you can not pull on your brothers ears."

"Mommy why do you and Yuki and everyone have those kind of ears and we have the different kind?"

"I had a feeling that this would come up." I sighed "All of you come here please." I sat down and the kids came and sat one on each leg then one more on my left leg. "You three have a vary special daddy he was very special to me and his name was Inuyasha he had the same ears and eyes as Kajika and Sara and the same hare as Yuki. And the same teeth as all of you" the kids giggled " He was strong and brave and vary loyal very sweet when he wasn't being a jerk but I loved him vary much"

"Mommy you keep saying was and using the ed sound at the end of the words what happened to him?" Sara asked

"I had to go away and I couldn't take him with me but I still love him so much as much as I love all of you" I started to cry. Yuki turned to face me as did his sisters.

"Mommy why are crying?" Yuki asked me and put his little hand on my cheek

"I mis him so much."

"Don't cry mommy" Sara said hugging my arm

"Please stop crying." Kajika pleaded

"Ok I'll try" I let the last few tears slide down my face and kissed each of my children "Ok I'm done crying now"

"No more tears mommy?" Yuki asked

"Nope no more tears" I told him

"Mommy can we stay for a little longer?"

"Of course you can my babies" and they stayed in my arms until one by one they fell asleep and then I did to.

The next day I woke up to Yuki shaking me awake

"Mommy, mommy Kajika and Sara they fell down the well and there not there any more the fell an then they were gone!"

It hit me like a thousand bullets. "Oh no!"

* * *

><p>King: Hatter do you have anything to say<p>

Hatter:no nothing

King: thats new


	2. Daddy

(Kajika's POV)

"Ow"

"Yuki, Mommy?" I shouted

"Kajika what happened?"

"We fell down the well Sara"

"The well huh... that is not good" she was still rubbing her head where she hit it. "Come here" I did what she told me to. "You ready"

"For what?"

"To get out"

"Well yes"she grabbed my foot and lifted me out and then I pulled her out. "we are strong"

"Like mommy said I guess we have a special daddy she did say he was strong."

"Your right you hear that someone is coming!"

"Hide!" we ran into the bushes and looked at the well to see if we could see who was coming we saw a guy he had our ears and eyes and Silver hair like Yuki! I gasped.

"Sara it's our daddy!" I looked to her but she was all ready half way to him I ran after her and caught up. She was standing there he still didn't notice we were there he was looking down the well.

"Kagome!" he shouted

"Hi" we said he jumped a little and looked at us, " I'm Kajika and this is Sara! Kagome is our mommy. You are Inuyasha right?"

(Inuyasha's POV)

I an now face to face with two girls with Kagome's hair and my eyes ears and teeth who just asked me my name though they guessed right.

"I am Inuyasha." they both gasped and hugged me.

"Your mine, hers and Yuki's daddy, Daddy. Mommy said you were brave and loyal" the other little girl started to talk.

"And she said she loves and misses you very much."

" She said you were special and that's why Yuki has silver hair and me and Sara have gold eyes and doggy ears."

"I think Yuki would want to meet you."

"I think you have the wrong guy" I said and stood up I said it I didn't mean it they both hade such a striking resemblance to me and Kagome it was hard not to believe they were related to me and her.

"No we don't you are Inuyasha and Inuyasha is our daddy" the one I assume was Sara said.

"Yep me and Sara have the right guy and you are him!"

"Me and Kajika are gonna tell mommy!" with that they jumped in the well and I heard an them from the bottom.

"Did it work Sara?"

"I don't know ... Daddy you up there?"

"I am right here you two didn't go any where." they jumped back out

"Why didn't that work it is how we got here?" The one I think was Kajika started to cry soon the other one did to.

"I want my mommy!" I don't know how it happened but both girls ended up in my arms as I hushed them and carried them back to the village. I sat them in the hut they sat there teary eyed and looking at me they held each others hands and it was silent until I tried to leave they screamed as if they were going to die until I sat back down.

"I will be right back girls."

"Don't go daddy" Kajika was holding on to my pants. I leaned down so I was looking them in the eyes.

"I will be right back I promise" they nodded and I went to go find Songo She would know how to handle little kids she and Miroku had two and more on the way.

"Songo I fond you I need your help"

"If your actually coming to me for help than it must be serious"

"It is and isn't" she looked at me like I was crazy "Just come with me"

she walked in the hut.

"Oh... Oh. Inuyasha who are these little girls"

"I'm Kajika and that is Sara. Daddy who is that?"

"Daddy?"

I nodded

"I get it now. Hi girls I am Songo a friend of your daddy's"

"Mommy told us not to believe what strangers tell us"

"You have a smart mommy who is she?"

"Our mommy's name is Kagome."

"Uh huh" Songo looked at me. "How old are you?"

"Me my brother and sister are three" Said the only one who has talked to Songo of the two Kajika.

" you have a brother to?"

"Yep Yuki he's with mommy"

"Where is your mommy?"

"I don't know we got here through the well"

"That makes sense" I was in the corner watching the kids I didn't know I had talk with the pregnant demon hunter, how did they get here the portal was blocked and if it wasn't how is it they can't get back?

"Hey Songo are you a mommy?"

"Yes I am a mommy my little girl is three do you want to play with her?"

"Yes!" they both said at the same time Songo laughed.

"I'll be back in a little while with Kagome"

"That's my mommy's name!"

"That's right I gave My baby that name because your mommy was a very great person to me and every one here so I wanted my girl to have that name."

"Oh" with that Songo went to go and get little Kagome.

"Daddy why did you let mommy go?" Sara asked

"I didn't know she left when she did she didn't tell me."

"She didn't?" Kajika was surprised.

"She didn't."

"Oh" I felt like I could cry Tried to hold it back but they fell despite my trying. "Daddy don't cry"

"Please don't cry." they both came over and held me and hushed me.

"Hey isn't this supposed to be the other way around I had stopped and was smiling I scooped them up and they started giggling.

"We love you daddy." Kajika said and Sara nodded in agreement with her sister.

"I love you to girls Now how about we go find Songo?"

"Ok" I stood up with a girl on my shoulders and one griping my hand, I wonder what there brother will be like.

* * *

><p><strong>King:...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz(sleeping)<strong>

**Hatter: aww cute king is sleeping!(tilks head) he was up all night working on this... (reads paper with this ch. on it)... I guess he has a sweet side!**


	3. later

(Yuki POV)

"Hurry up mommy. Hurry there stuck in the well somewhere " I looked at the sky "Mommy not good tonight the girls get week and slow and I do to what if something bad happens!"

"We are going in after them"

"What... wait... we?" I'm a chicken and I know it to I looked down the well. "Mommy I not brave like Kajika and Sara. This looks scary."

She sighed "If this works then you get to meet your Father..."

"Ok if you say so mommy" I looked at her she hade ten big back packs and I filled Sara's backpack, Kajika's backpack, and my backpack full of our clothes like mommy told me to and I packed in a baggy all the instant ramen we had in the house and I also had mommy buy more to fill three more bags. It was mine and my sisters favorite food mommy thought it was strange but we all didn't care it was yummy.

" come on Yuki" she had thrown the last bag down the well and was half way in her self. I grabbed my bag the ramen and both my sisters bags and gave them to mommy how helped me into the well then she hoped in after me.

(Kagome POV)

"Mommy why did we pack so much?" asked Yuki as soon as we got to the bottom of the well.

"It's just in case we get stuck for a while which with my luck is what will happen." I said truthfully.

"Wow Mommy that's comforting" That's my little genius.

"Come on Yuki it will be fun I hade some of the best days of my life where we are going" I was trying to dodge the fact that where we were going or I guess where we were Demons were real... That would make him freak the hell out.

I was going to have to warm him up to the hole half demon daddy thing. Then again he was a forth demon along with his sisters. I looked at him if we ever get back he was going to get a hair cut. He could tell I was not focused on the task ahead. I didn't want to be.

"Mommy focus we are on a rescue mission!"

"Of course yes rescue... got it you ready Yuki"

"For what?"

"To get out."

"Um.. N...Yes, Yes I'm ready mommy"

"Ok come here"

"Ok " I lifted him out and tossed all the stuff out one by one then climbed out. He looked around.

"Mommy where are we" He was now clinging to my arm.

"Not where Yuki..."

"What?"

"When it would be when are we"

"What do you mean when mommy I... that's..." he sighed "When mommy... when are we?"

"Feudal era of Japan"

"That was a long time ago you told me once how did we get a long time ago" he sat down trying hard to think all this through.

"Yuki don't try to think it through too much you will just make your head hurt trust me" I went over and sat with him in my lap.

"Mommy I'm tired" he said rubbing his eye I hadn't noticed it had got so late the sun was about to set.

" Oh no, no, no, no, Yuki baby you have to stay awake for mommy we need to get to the village now!"

"Ok mommy" he got up and grabbed as much stuff as he could carry in his arms and the ramen in his teeth. And I grabbed the rest. He followed me to the village. That's when I saw him. Playing with his Daughters. The sun going to set any minute. But I felt happy tears streaming down my face. I dropped every thing.

"Inuyasha!" he looked at me and set the girls down he walked over to me slowly and when he got to me he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Where the hell have you been Kagome?" he whispered softly in to my ear I was about to open my mouth to anser but he caught my lips with his own all that escaped was a soft gasp as he pulled me tighter. "I don't care where you have been welcome back." I looked over his shoulder.

"Crap Inuyasha we have to get the kids inside now!" They all looked human gold eyes turned dark brown silver hair black teeth normal I looked at Inuyasha it was happening to him to one more thing they have in common.

"Come on kids lets get you inside and your mother will explain everything"

"Ok daddy" they grabbed there things and ran inside. Inuyasha and I would talk later.


	4. just fine

**King: We have no clue where we are going with this**

**Hatter: Lies!**

**King:( raises eyebrow )**

**Hatter: Ok it's true...**

**King: We're kind of making it up as we go...**

(Kagome POV)

The kids were finally asleep and that meant it was later. I was scared of later scared of telling him why I didn't come back scared of the reason he didn't come for me. We stepped outside the hut trying not to disturb the kids I didn't know what to say didn't know what to do. It was silent I couldn't look at him I was scared of what I might see in his eyes. I broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, are you mad at me?" I worked up the courage to ask and built up a little more so I could look in his eyes they looked as confused sad but happy and hurt.

"I'm not mad what reason would I have to be?" He scratched the back of his neck "but I do want to know... You could have come back this whole time couldn't you?"I nodded not daring to look at him any more. "I hade a feeling you could. Why did you leave?"

"Why. I don't know I was being stupid I..."

"You?"

"No. You why didn't you come for me?" my voice sounded more hurt than I intended. I hated my self for that. I hated myself for leaving, I hated myself for not coming back until now, and for not telling him about the kids for having him find out like this on his own. I hade attempted to cry all the pain out of my heart the day the kids were born it didn't work because I felt my pain spill from my eyes now. His hands were placed on both sides of my face and they made me look at him he used his thumbs to wipe the pain from my eyes. He pulled me into his soft embrace I could tell he missed me his embrace was filled with longing, need, and love.

"I tried" he whispered softly into my ear "I guess the well was one way blocked" I gasped. _He tried he couldn't... Oh my god._

I pulled away from him and turned away. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be." he walked around to face me and he looked me in the eyes. "Don't be your back and you brought the three most perfect children I have ever seen" He smiled.

"What do you expect they are half you."

"Yes I guess that's true... but the other half is you, and you are perfect"

"Inuyasha are you feeling ok?" I felt his forehead.

"I feel fine" he laughed removing my hand from his forehead and placing both of my arms around his neck and he raped his around my waist pulling me tight against him. "I feel better than fine" he leaned in and kissed me passionately like he had been starved from this and he probably had been I had been to. I shocked my self by matching the passion of his kiss I felt him smile under my lips I smiled to. I was shocked that he had the self control to end the kiss because I didn't. I knew why he stopped as soon as I opened my eyes. He hade heard the girls sitting at the door watching and giggling.

"Aw look Sara"

"Shush Kajika"

"Oops they caught us"

"Hi mommy, Daddy"

"Go inside and go to sleep" I could hear just a hint of irritation in his voice

"Listen to your father girls."

"Ok night"The girls said

"Night"

"Love you"

"We love you both to" they went in the hut.

"Are they gone" Inuyasha asked

"No" I looked at the door of the hut and there heads darted back in. "We won't be alone for a while. I brought something for you." I grabbed one of the bags I hade packed and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Dried potatoes! It's not the hot kind right?

"I learned not to give YOU the hot kind a long time ago." I snickered "Dang that is still funny"

"To you." he said with a mouth full of chips he swallowed "To me..." he shuttered "I still have that after taste"

"Of the chips or the..." he cut me off.

"Not the chips" after he said that I was on the ground laughing. "Yeah laugh it up. I still have pay back to give you for that" I stopped.

"And not for leaving?"

"I would get pay back for that to but I have this feeling that you hurt as much as I did when you were gone"

"I think that you're right" (We don't understand how it got so serious, like we said earlier we are kind of winging it)

"Can you promise me you won't leave like that again?"

"I can promise I will never leave ever again." I smiled "Will that do?"

"I think it will." he smiled to.

( Inuyasha's POV)

Me and Kagome where having a moment after the moment when the girls interrupted the first time. Guess what we were interrupted yet again!

"Inuyasha what's going on out here?" asked a young fox demon rubbing his tired eyes not opening them yet.

"Go back to sleep Shippo I'll tell you in the morning." this was starting to become a pattern ans I did not like it.

"Yeah ok" he yawned "Inuyasha" still yet to open his eyes he turned around and lift to go back to sleep. Now that I think about it where had he been all day? Oh well It didn't matter.

"He's gotten a little bigger." Kagome said "I guess I really missed a lot."

"I can fill you in if you want..."

"That would be nice."

"Ok where to start... got it. As you know Songo and Miroku got married"

"Yeah"

"They have two kids now and Songo is pregnant again her oldest is a girl they named after you and she is three..."

"They named there child after me?"

"Yep." I didn't give her a chance to respond before starting again "Now there second oldest is two he is named after Miroku, Songo is also training new demon hunters not now of course but after the kid is born. Shippo is getting a heck of a lot stronger he can actually bruise me now and is talking about leaving on a training mission 'alone' that I would most likely have to go with him on. And in a day little Kagome and the girls became best friends. That's about it. Or at least all the big things that I know of." I yawned she was sitting on the ground propped up against a tree and she was starting to drift I picked her up and carried her into the hut and put her down with the kids Propped my self against a wall and fell asleep. It was the most peace full sleep I have had in three long years.

" Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I heard in a high little girls voice "Wake up me and Sara want you to meet Yuki you didn't get a chance to last night" then Kajika shoot me up.

"I'm up I'm up" I said just to get the shaking to end then I got up when I realized I wouldn't be getting any more sleep at the moment.

"Where did your mommy go?"

"She went to go find Songo, Miroku, and Shippo. Yuki followed her, he is such a tag along." Kajika nodded in agreement with Sara.

"You two want to help me find them." both girls nodded happily.

"Daddy can I be on your shoulders this time?"

"Is it ok with your sister?"

"Its ok with me."

"Then lets go" I picked up one of the girls and put her on my shoulders and the other grasped my hand and we went on a search for there mother it didn't last to long we just went the direction where there was a huge gasp and someone saying, 'Kagome? Oh it's been so long...' so on and so forth. When we got there, Miroku hade two huge hand prints on his face and both Songo and Kagome looked pissed off.

"I'm gonna kill him" I muttered under my breath because I knew exactly what happened. The only thing keeping me from pounding the ever living shit out of him was a little hand in mine and a small girl on my shoulders. Miroku knew that when he saw the look on my face, his filled fear.

"Hey Miroku what are you doing?" there was a menacing tone in my voice and I put on the I'm gonna kill you face that I hade developed in the last three years. He knew exactly what it meant it meant I was going to kill him later but not now there are children present.

"Nothing" he sounded cool and composed but I knew otherwise. I put the girl on my shoulders on the ground.

"Hey daddy." one of the girls was pulling on my sleeve. "Who's that?" she pointed at Shippo.

"That's Shippo"

"Hey Shippo" he looked over at Kajika and Sara "Wanna play"

He smiled "Ok" he ran over "what's your guys names?"

"I'm Sara this is Kajika and that over there is Yuki."

"Ok Sara, Kajika what you want to do?" I tuned out of the kids conversation and went over and looped my arm around Kagome's waist every thing was going to be just fine. For now.

**Hatter: that's it for this story...**

**King: Wait and look for 'The Teens' for more.**

**Hatter: it's coming soon**

**King: Thank you and good bey **

**Hatter: see you soon**

**King: you still here? Go!**


End file.
